The Hand in the Sand
Details *Level 49 |items = *Een gewoon biertje (of 2 coins om er één te kopen in de bar van Yanille) *Ongeveer 32 coins (als je een ring of charos (a) hebt kan je reizen zonder kosten) *Een bucket of sand *1 white berry *Een lantern lens *Vijf earth runes *Gloves (geen metal/Recipe for Disaster gloves) *Een lege vial (breng er twee mee als je geteleporteerd wilt worden naar Port Sarim om het truth serum te gaan halen) *1 redberry *Methodes van transportatie naar Port Sarim, Brimhaven en Yanille zijn zeer handig (een huis in Yanille en house teleport tabs zijn aangeraden omdat de Yanille huis locatie zich recht naast Bert's huis bevindt. }} Doorloop Zandige hand Start de quest door met Bert te praten. Hij kan ten noorden van de bar van Yanille gevonden worden, in een huis met een oven -en watersymbool. Je zal een vieze hand krijgen. Hij is bang dat het hem in de problemen kan laten komen, en wilt dat jij de situatie onderzoekt. Hij zal zeggen dat je met de kapitein van de guards moet gaan praten. Neem de hand mee naar de kapitein van de guards in de Ye Olde Dragon Inn (ten zuiden van Bert). Hij zal brabbelen en zeggen dat hij er naar zal kijken als je je gewone beer bij je hebt. Hij zal de hand laten vallen in zijn bier waardoor het in een beer soaked hand verandert. Ga naar de Wizards' Guild (ten oosten van de bar) en ring met de bel om Zavistic Rarve naar buiten te laten komen. Spreek met hem en hij zal de situatie uitleggen. Hij zal zeggen dat de hand van een van zijn magiërs is. Hij zal je vragen om te zien of Bert's werktijden recent zijn veranderd. Sandy de slavendrijver Keer terug naar Bert's huis en praat opnieuw met hem. Hij zal je zeggen dat hij voor Sandy Sand Co. werkt en dat het bedrijf gebaseerd is in Brimhaven. Hij zal je een kopie van zijn werkuren geven en zeggen dat ze niet recent veranderd zijn, maar dit denkt hij. Je moet nu naar Sandy gaan in Brimhaven door te teleporteren naar Ardougne en door Captain Barnaby 30 coins te betalen. Sandy bevindt zich in het kantoor ten noorden van de bar. In Brimhaven zal je Sandy zien in zijn kantoor. Je kan eerst met hem praten, maar dat hoeft niet. Onderzoek zijn lessenaar in het huis om Sandy's rota te verkrijgen. Lees het en vergelijk het met de andere werkuren om te zien dat Bert langere uren heeft moeten werken. Terwijl je daar bent, doe je gloves aan, en pickpocket Sandy. Het kan meerdere pogingen vereisen voordat je wat zand in zijn zakken vindt. Houd het bij want het is nodig voor later in de quest. Truth serum Nu moet je Bert nog een keer gaan bezoeken. Praat met hem in Yanille om een scroll te vinden die recent in zijn huis was verschenen. Het ziet er normaal uit, maar gooi het niet weg. Neem de scroll mee naar Zavistic Rarve (in de Wizards' Guild) om uit te vinden dat het een gedachten-veranderende scroll is, en dat het gebruikt werd om Bert's werkuren te veranderen zonder hem meer geld te betalen. Nu je weet dat Sandy hierachter zit, moet je eerst Betty in Port Sarim een truth serum laten maken. Daarna moet je beelden van Sandy, die het serum heeft opgedronken, opnemen met de magical orb die je gegeven werd. Neem een vial, redberries, white berries en een (bullseye) lantern lens met je mee naar Betty's Magic Emporium in Port Sarim. Je kan deze dingen meenemen met een tweede lege vial naar Zavistic Rarve om je direct naar Betty's winkel te laten teleporteren. Betty zal de vial nemen en je bottled water geven. Je moet er redberries aan toevoegen om redberry juice te maken. Daarna moet je er white berries aan toevoegen om pink dye te maken. Als je wat pink dye hebt gemaakt, moet je het gebruiken op je lantern lens om een rose-tinted lens te maken. Praat terug met Betty. Sta dan in de deuropening en schijn met je lens op de toonbank om de vial op te vullen met truth serum (om dat te doen moet je het gebruiken op de toonbank wanneer je op de juiste plaats staat). Je hebt nu een persoonlijk voorwerp van Sandy nodig om de vial op te vullen. Praat terug met Betty om het zand te gebruiken dat je daarvoor in Sandy's zakken hebt gevonden. Geef het aan Betty om het serum af te maken. Als je terug in Brimhaven bent, praat dan terug met Sandy. Leid hem af, gebruik het serum op zijn koffie terwijl hij uit het raam aan het kijken is. Activeer daarna je orb en praat met hem. Hij zal bekennen dat hij een magiër had omgekocht om een gedachten-veranderende spreuk over Bert uit te spreken. Hij veranderde daarna Bert's werkuren zodat hij langer zou werken voor hetzelfde loon. Daarna vermoordde Sandy de magiër om hem niets te hoeven betalen, daarna begroef hij delen van de magiër in alle zandbakken van RuneScape. Afronden Ga terug naar Yanille en praat met Zavistic Rarve. Geef hem vijf earth runes en een bucket of sand. Daarna zal hij een spreuk uitspreken over alle zandbakken in RuneScape zodat ze zichzelf vullen en dat de werknemers een grote compensatie krijgen. Ga dan naar Entrana (vergeet niet dat je geen wapens of armour mee mag nemen op Entrana, inclusief de explorer's ring, familiars en hun scrolls). Praat met Mazion bij de zandbak om het dode wizard's head te verkrijgen. Geef dit aan Zavistic Rarve en hij zal zeggen dat het van de magiër is. Beloning Bestand:Hand_in_the_Sand_rewards.png *1 Quest point *1000 experience *9000 experience *De mogelijkheid om pink dye te kopen bij Betty *Een geheime beloning van Bert - Bert houdt van zand en had zijn werk niet gekozen voor het geld. Hij zal 84 buckets of sand verzenden naar je bank als je tegen hem praat na de quest. Dit kan eens in de 24 uur gedaan worden. Door op de naam van de quest te klikken, kan je zien hoelang het nog duurt voordat je je buckets of sand opnieuw kan verzamelen. Muziek Muziek tracks die je kan unlocken tijdens de quest: *Geen Weetjes *Als je terug tegen Mazion praat nadat je het hoofd hebt gedropt, zal je personage roepen, "I've lost my head!". *Tijdens de quest zal je personage constant slechte woordspelingen over handen zeggen, zoals "Do you have any information about the matter at hand?". *Als Zavistic Rarve 'Alas, poor Clarence, I knew him well.' zegt, dan is het een verwijzing naar het stuk Hamlet van Shakespeare ('Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him well.'). Overig *De rest van het dode lichaam van de magiër zal gevonden worden tijdens en na de Back to my Roots quest. Categorie:Quests en:The Hand in the Sand